


ambition and inhibitions

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Complicated Relationships, F/F, Mild Blood, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Do you have any ambition?" Kate snaps, moving her hand until it's wrapped around Violet's jaw, squeezing tight like a python. "Are you in this because you want to be or because it's the only thing you're any good at?"





	ambition and inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #553, where the prompt was "ambition." 
> 
> please heed the tags. this is not a healthy relationship in any way. Since Violet's age is not explicitly mentioned (and I imagined her aged-up), I didn't tag as underage.

"Being a real hunter requires a lot more than blood lust."

"I'm aware," Violet says, staring down at her hands. She'd scrubbed her hands when she'd gotten home, but there's still blood crusted underneath her nails. Absently scraping underneath her index finger, some of it falls to rest on the stained thighs of her jeans. 

"You need to control yourself, Violet," Kate continues. In Violet's peripheral vision, she can see Kate's boots pacing back and forth across the threadbare rug. "You do beautiful work, but-"

"Thank you," Violet interrupts, bringing her thumbnail to her mouth so that she can pry out some of the blood with her teeth. Before she can make it that far, Kate comes to a stop and wraps one hand around Violet's wrist. Two fingers on her other hand dig into the soft flesh underneath Violet's chin until she's forced to tilt her head back and look up at Kate. 

"Do you have any ambition?" Kate snaps, moving her hand until it's wrapped around Violet's jaw, squeezing tight like a python. "Are you in this because you want to be or because it's the only thing you're any good at?" 

Resisting the urge to twist and sink her teeth into Kate's wrist, Violet leans forward, until she's barely hovering in her chair, until she can feel Kate's blood-warm breath on her own lips. 

"They're the same damn thing," she hisses before closing the space between them in a bruising kiss.

With that, Kate mercifully shuts up.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
